¿Te acuerdas?
by McParaflyes
Summary: ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas del día en el que nos conocimos? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos enamoramos y prometimos que seríamos felices el uno junto al otro para el resto de la eternidad? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo acabó todo? Slash JUNES


_**Eeem, hola, sí. Aquí vengo a dejar este pequeño OS (bueno, de pequeño tiene poco...) que empecé a escribir hace eones, un día que estaba triste (sí, yo cuando estoy triste me da por escribir cosas de este tipo para desahogarme...) y ayer lo encontré en las profundidades de mi carpeta de fics y me dio pena haberlo dejado así, a medias, así que lo acabé. Además, me vino bien desconectar un poco de HCW, porque estoy algo saturada y, como no quiero cagarla y escribir algo de lo que luego me arrepienta y de lo que no pueda salir después, pues he decido dejarlo un poco aparte un par de días. No es gran cosa, ya lo advierto, pero no sé, tiene algo de especial para mí, y mejor que tenerlo abandonado en mi ordenador... Espero que os guste, no sé muy bien cómo ha quedado, pero estaría guay que me dierais vuestra opinión si lo leéis :3**_

* * *

¿Te acuerdas?

¿Te acuerdas del día en el que nos conocimos? Tú estabas justo allí, en medio del escenario de aquel bar de mala muerte. Parecías pequeño sentado en aquella silla, con el micrófono a unos centímetros y la guitarra entre los brazos. Se te veía nervioso, no dejabas de apartarte los rizos de la cara, y tu pierna derecha se movía continuamente con ese temblequeo que con el tiempo aprendí a adorar. Muy pocos te prestaban atención, y tuve la suerte de ser uno de ellos. Las luces se apagaron y un foco de luz cenicienta te enfocó. Incluso a esta distancia pude darme cuenta de lo brillantes que eran tus ojos azules. Te quedaste mudo durante unos segundos al dirigirse todas las miradas del local hacia ti. Cerraste los ojos, cogiste aire y acercaste tus labios al micrófono. Y tus temblorosos dedos empezaron a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción. Y después cantaste. Tu voz era profunda, no muy grave pero tampoco extremadamente aguda. Al principio era solo como un murmullo, pero fue ganando intensidad, y juro que sigo sin encontrar explicación a como el aire que salía de tus pulmones podía transformarse en un sonido tan maravilloso. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender la letra, estaba sumido en el trance de la melodía de tu voz. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, al ritmo de las notas que arrancabas de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tus ojos seguían cerrados y tus labios y nariz estaban pegados al acero del micrófono, haciendo que cada aliento que expulsabas entre estrofa y estrofa recorriese su figura esférica.

Recuerdo que cuando la última nota se desvaneció en el aire, todo se quedó en silencio, como si nadie fuese lo suficientemente valiente para romperlo y llenarlo de algo que sabíamos que jamás sería tan perfecto como tu canción. Solo tras un minuto alguien se atrevió a aplaudir, y pronto le siguieron las decenas de personas que había en aquel bar. Todos, todos te estaban aplaudiendo. Todos menos yo. No te aplaudí con la secreta esperanza de que poder destacar entre la multitud y que te fijases en mí. Era estúpido, lo sé. Pero funcionó. Por una fracción de segundo, mientras te inclinabas y dabas las gracias a todo el mundo, tus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Y fue entonces cuando supe que estabas hecho para mí.

¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas cómo después le dije al camarero que te pusiese lo que quisieras, que yo lo pagaba? ¿Recuerdas cómo me coloqué unas mesas detrás de a la que habías ido a sentarte tú? Estaba desesperado porque supieses de mi existencia, pero tenía demasiado miedo a abordarte y que tú me rechazases. Mucha gente te daba palmaditas en la espalda o iba a felicitarte, y yo seguía allí como un pasmarote, incapaz de dejar de observarte desde las sombras de la cobardía. Y no sé por qué en el momento en el que fuiste a pagar y el camarero negó con la cabeza y me señaló, me asusté. Me asusté tanto que antes de que tus ojos toparan conmigo me levanté y salí corriendo del local.

Pero volví. ¿Te acuerdas de que volví? Al día siguiente, con la esperanza de que no fueras actuación de una sola noche. Oh, sí, y también con un ramo de flores. Era muy cursi, y me tomaste mucho el pelo con eso tiempo después, pero yo tenía con qué rebatirte: cuando reuní el coraje necesario para preguntarle al dueño del local si estabas allí, y me señaló a la parte de atrás, donde te encontré colocándote nervioso los mechones alocados y rebeldes de tu cabello, cuando hice tripas corazón y carraspeé, cuando te volviste hacia mí y me viste con aquel modesto ramo de flores rojas y blancas, que en aquel momento me parecían demasiado insignificantes, en ese momento, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

''¿Son para mí?'' preguntaste, abriendo mucho esos ojitos de muñeco que tanto me fascinaron. Me puse colorado. ''Esa era la intención'' te contesté, examinando con detenimiento la punta de mis playeros.

Y esa noche no cerraste los ojos al cantar, sino que los mantuviste todo el rato enlazados a los míos.

¿Te acuerdas?

¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Fue apenas dos semanas después de que nos viéramos por primera vez. Yo iba todos los días a escucharte cantar y luego te acompañaba a casa, y después nos reuníamos otra vez por el día para salir a tomar algo, para hablar o simplemente para pasear el uno junto al otro. Nos hicimos como uña y carne, éramos inseparables. Y esa amistad se forjó en tan poco tiempo... Otro hecho que apoyaba mi convicción de que éramos el uno para el otro.

Esa noche habíamos salido a celebrar que unos productores de cierta relevancia en el mundo musical te habían llamado para concertar una cita porque te habían oído cantar en el bar y estaban interesados en ti. Estabas tan emocionado… Tus ojitos no dejaban de brillar con la ilusión de alguien que sabe que está cerca de cumplir sueño. Dijiste repetidas veces durante la cena en aquel modesto restaurante italiano que no te querías hacer vanas esperanzas, que no querías ilusionarte demasiado porque sabías que había pocas posibilidades de que de verdad apostaran por ti, pero nunca pudiste engañarme: esa enorme sonrisa que se pintaba en tu rostro y que rivalizaba con el mismísimo Sol te delataba.

Brindamos. Por ti. Por tu carrera en la música. Y luego, siguiendo un impulso, te besé. Me miraste sorprendido, y no correspondiste, así que me aparté, creyendo que había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida. ''L-lo siento'' tartamudeé, levantándome a carreras para huir, huir porque no quería ver el rechazo en tus ojos de zafiro, no quería ver que esa unión que se había formado entre nosotros se había roto por mi inoportuno desliz, no quería ver que en realidad tú no sentías lo mismo que yo y que lo había interpretado todo mal. Porque sí, por aquel entonces yo ya estaba profundamente enamorado de ti.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese alejarme del todo de la mesa, me cogiste de la muñeca y me frenaste. No te quise mirar, preferí mantener como un cobarde la vista fija en el mantel. ''No lo sientas'' susurraste entonces, dándome el valor suficiente como para alzar los ojos y conectarlos con los tuyos. No leí en aquellas pupilas negras, en aquellos discos de agua, lo que esperaba. No, porque me encontré con el más puro y hermoso reflejo de los míos. Esta vez fuiste tú el que te adelantaste a besarme. Y juro que en ese momento sentí que podía vivir sin oxígeno, que podía vivir sin agua, que podía vivir sin Sol y sin tierra bajo mis pies, pero que nunca más iba a poder vivir sin tus labios sobre los míos.

¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche, de ese beso, de ese maravilloso momento? Fue el primero de muchos, muchos más besos, porque de verdad sentía que me moría sin respirar tu aliento, sin tener la presión de tus dulces labios en los míos.

¿Recuerdas?

¿Recuerdas los meses que siguieron, lo poco que tardaste en irte de tu pequeño apartamento de soltero para venir a vivir conmigo? Hacerte hueco en mis armarios, enseñarte dónde estaba cada cosa en el piso, descubrirte el pequeño estudio que había preparado para ti y tus canciones, y saber que iba a tenerte muchas más horas para mí solo… era el hombre más feliz del mundo, y creí que no existía felicidad más plena que aquella. Iluso de mí…

¿Te acuerdas de lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije más tarde que me habías mostrado cuán equivocado estaba respecto a eso? Ese día en el que lo hiciste llovía. Por ello, nos habíamos quedado en el piso, sin salir a la calle.

Reconozco que siempre había odiado la lluvia, porque yo soy un hombre muy activo, ya lo sabes, y odiaba tener que quedarme encerrado entre cuatro paredes por culpa de esas incisivas y frías gotas de agua. Pero también reconozco, y esto tú lo sabes porque te lo confesé, que desde que te habías venido a vivir conmigo había adorado con cada pedacito de mí que lloviese, porque eso significaba que podía quedarme contigo todo el día, dejando que tú te acurrucaras en mi regazo, enredando los dedos en esos acaracolados mechones color chocolate, mientras veíamos la tele o charlábamos o nos hundíamos simplemente el uno en los ojos del otro.

Ese día te habías pasado la mañana y buena parte de la tarde encerrado en el estudio, componiendo, y aunque yo prefería que estuvieses conmigo, no te interrumpí más que para avisarte de que la comida estaba lista. Las luces de las farolas ya se habían encendido cuando viniste, guitarra en mano, al salón, donde yo estaba viendo un partido de fútbol que poco me interesaba si no estabas tú para poder picarte. ''Tengo algo que decirte'' anunciaste, serio, y yo podía ver cómo tus grandes manos temblaban, casi como lo hacían los minutos antes de fueras a subirte a un escenario. Me asustaste, te lo dije más tarde, porque, debido a tu expresión, por mi cabeza pasó la dolorosa y horrible idea de que ibas a dejarme. ''Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras'' proseguiste, sentándote en el sillón de mi lado, colocando la guitarra sobre tus rodillas y afinándola de nuevo, tus mejillas rojas y tus ojos sin atreverse a enfocarme, ''y puede que esto resulte excesivo y solo consiga que te rías de mí, pero siento que tengo que decírtelo, aunque sea en forma de canción, porque lo siento como una burbuja que ha crecido tanto en mi pecho que casi no me deja respirar. Así que… ahí va…''

Y cantaste. Como el día en el que conocimos, escuché hipnotizado el sonido de tu voz, el sonido que conseguías arrancar de unas simples cuerdas tensas. No podía dejar de mirarte, y me gustaría decir que cuando acabaste ya me sabía todas y cada una de las palabras que habías cantado, pero estaría mintiendo. Porque lo cierto es que desde que mis oídos registraron los acordes seguidos de un tímido y algo balbuceante '_I love you_' mi mente desconectó casi por completo, demasiado ocupada en grabar a fuego esas tres palabras en mi corazón.

¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la canción, nuestra canción? Me la cantaste muchas más veces después de aquella, y al final sí que me la aprendí de memoria, porque era la cosa más romántica y hermosa que nadie había hecho nunca por mí.

¿Te acuerdas de qué hicimos después de aquello? ¿Después de que me acercara a ti y te susurrase con voz temblorosa que ojalá yo también pudiera hacer algo así de bonito para demostrarte lo mucho, muchísimo que te quería? A mí nunca se me olvidará. Me miraste con esos ojitos tuyos tan azules y, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos, murmuraste contra mis labios que sí que había algo que podía hacer.

Hasta ese momento, y aunque llevábamos casi dos meses de relación, nunca habíamos hecho nada más que besarnos y alguna que otra intrusión furtiva en la ropa del otro. Teníamos los dos más de veinte años, pero ambos queríamos ir despacio, y que, cuando lo hiciésemos, fuese algo realmente especial. Y, demonios, lo fue.

¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de aquella primera noche? ¿De la primera vez que hicimos el amor? ¿De cómo besé cada una de tus pecas? ¿De cómo aspiré tu sabor hasta que hice imposible que se fuera de mí, de cómo te acaricié, como si fueses el objeto más valioso que jamás pude tener entre manos? Pero es que lo eras, Danny, lo eras… ¿Recuerdas las veces que me susurraste entre jadeos y gemidos que me querías? ¿Recuerdas que te contesté cada una de ellas, besándote, haciéndote mío, fundiéndome contigo y en ti, agradeciendo en silencio al dios que fuese el que había hecho que nuestros caminos confluyesen? ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas esa noche?

¿Recuerdas que poco a poco te fuiste haciendo famoso? Los productores sí que apostaron por ti, porque tenían que estar ciegos y sordos para no darse cuenta que tu voz y tu música iba a lograr mover el mundo. Sacaste el primer disco cuando llevábamos ocho meses de relación. Fue un éxito rotundo. Los responsables de radio y televisión empezaron a llamar a nuestra casa para que concedieras entrevistas, las discográficas de más prestigio querían que firmaras con ellos, comenzaron a aparecer camisetas, tazas y llaveros con tu nombre y cara, la gente te reconocía por la calle y te paraba para suplicarte que les firmases un autógrafo y te sacases una foto con ellos… Fue maravilloso verte ascender tan rápido, ver cumplido tu sueño. Por fin, por fin el mundo se enteraba de que eras perfecto… tal y como yo siempre había sabido.

¿Te acuerdas de lo qué pasó en el viaje a las Bahamas que hicimos para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije mientras estábamos sentados en la orilla de la playa, la salada agua del mar lamiendo nuestros pies? ''Casémonos'' solté, mirando el horizonte, tu mano todavía en la mía, tus dedos encajando perfectamente en los huecos de entre los míos, esos que siempre te habían pertenecido y siempre te iban a pertenecer. ''Harry…'' murmuraste, sorprendido por la repentina proposición, volviéndote hacia mí, pues estabas sentado entre mis piernas, mi pecho pegado a tu espalda. ''Casémonos'' repetí, esta vez clavando mis ojos en tus orbes añiles, que parecían querer competir con el azul del cielo y del mar, ''No tengo anillo ni he preparado ningún discurso, pero… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sonará cursi, pero desde el primer día que te vi supe que estaba hecho para ti. Nunca voy a amar a otra persona que no seas tú. Así que, solo si tú estás conforme, me gustaría alargar esto hasta el resto de la eternidad. Quiero casarme contigo, Danny''.

Y me dijiste que sí.

Y nos casamos al mes siguiente.

Y volví a comprobar que todavía podía ser más feliz.

¿Recuerdas eso? Fue maravilloso, sentir que habíamos establecido un lazo definitivo y sólido. Las noches en las que dormíamos juntos, cuando tú te abrazabas a mi pecho y me deseabas buenas noches tras besarme y decirme que me querías; las peleas de cosquillas y sobre el fútbol; las apuestas sobre quién cocinaba mejor y los juegos a embadurnarnos de comida solo para después quitárnosla mutuamente a base de besos, lametones y mordiscos; hacer el amor contigo… todo parecía mucho más especial al llevar un anillo en el dedo. Se sentía como si nada nunca jamás de los jamases nos fuese a separar…

Pero no fue así, ¿te acuerdas?

Tu carrera estaba todavía en subida meteórica: no eras estrella fugaz, sino que demostraste que habías entrado en la música para quedarte, para ser la súper nova que arrasase con cualquiera que se interpusiese en tu camino, dejándolos completamente maravillados por la belleza de tu explosión.

Empezaste a hacer giras, primero solo por Inglaterra, después por todo el mundo.

Y yo cada vez te veía menos, porque según los managers no era el momento adecuado de dar a conocer que la joven promesa de la música estaba casado y que, encima, lo estaba con un hombre, así que no podía acompañarte.

Y cada vez las conversaciones telefónicas se hacían más cortas porque tenías entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y de autógrafos, fiestas a las que acudir. Sin mí.

Y cuando llegabas a casa, después de tres o más semanas sin verte, yo te preparaba una cena romántica, o tu película favorita, o te llenaba la casa de globos para celebrar tu vuelta y verte sonreír, pero tú siempre me contestabas con un ''Harry, lo siento, estoy cansado del viaje, solo quiero dormir''.

Y luego te volvías a ir, y yo, yo tenía que ver en la televisión y en las revistas cómo decías que estabas soltero, que habías ligado con esta o aquella, que todavía no querías ninguna relación seria porque eras demasiado joven y querías vivir la vida sin ataduras.

¿Te acuerdas, eh, Danny? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo empezaste a olvidar en casa el anillo de casado, ese que siempre me juraste llevar aunque fuera escondido, de cómo dejaste de cantar nuestra canción, de cómo dejaste de besarme y de decirme que me querías? ¿Te acuerdas? Porque yo sí, maldita sea, yo sí me acuerdo, y te juro que dolía, dolía que me apartases de ti, dolía no tenerte cerca, dolía quedarme sin el oxígeno que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Y te prometo por lo más sagrado que lo intenté, me mordí la lengua, aguanté con la losa de tu ausencia todo lo que pude. Aguanté casi seis meses con ella, luchando por nosotros a pesar de que tú parecías haberte bajado del barco. Pero llegó el inevitable momento en el que mis rodillas cedieron… Y ya no pude sujetarla más… y dejé que el barco se hundiera… Supongo que el golpe de gracia definitivo fue cuando supe que no ibas a estar en la ciudad el día de nuestro segundo aniversario de novios. Tú sabías que era una fecha importante para mí, para ambos, pero, por supuesto, tenías un concierto en algún multitudinario recinto lleno de fans que te gritaban que eras el hombre de sus vidas, en algún puto lugar lejos de aquí. Y, Danny, tú, tú eras realmente el hombre de mi vida, te lo dije miles de millones de veces, y tú me juraste una y otra vez que yo era el tuyo. ¿Por qué, por qué me olvidaste? ¿Por qué mi amor dejó de ser suficiente para ti, por qué lo sustituiste por dinero, fiestas y la admiración de unas personas que ni siquiera te conocían de verdad? ¿Por qué dejé de ser imprescindible para ti? En un momento de lucidez lo comprendí: tú ya no eras mi Danny, el Danny que tanto había amado, el Danny del que me enamoré y con el que estaba casado, ese Danny dulce, tímido y que componía canciones de amor para mostrarme lo mucho que me quería. Ese Danny ya no estaba, había muerto ahogado, asfixiado, arrastrado por la marea de la fama. Yo siempre quise que fueras feliz haciendo canciones y conmoviendo corazones. Pero siempre pensé también que yo estaba incluido en esos planes de felicidad.

Así que tomé una decisión. E hice tus maletas. Aunque de poco te servirían, porque ya tenías todo lo que te importaba en tu autobús de gira… Pedí todo lo necesario en solo un par de días para que, cuando volvieras, eligieras de una vez. O conmigo o sin mí. Pero no a medias, porque me sentía incapaz de soportarlo.

''Harry, ¿se puede saber qué hacen mis maletas en la entrada?'' fue lo primero que preguntaste cuando llegaste a casa, quitándote tus caras gafas de sol y tu cara chaqueta de diseño, esas que habían ido sustituyendo a las simples sudaderas y vaqueros con las que ya no te conformabas. No te contesté, desde mi asiento en la cocina, frente a la mesa en la que tantas cucharadas llenas de amor habíamos compartido. Así que viniste. '' ¿Qué demonios significa esto, Haz?'' volviste a insistir, y yo, con lágrimas en el corazón, te señalé lo que había sobre la pulida superficie de madera. ''O esto'' señalé el anillo que, de nuevo, te habías olvidado en la cómoda de la que había sido nuestra habitación, ''o esto'' y mi dedo apuntó a una serie de papeles en cuyo encabezado, como si fuesen letras esculpidas por el diablo, se leía 'Petición de divorcio'.

Tus ojitos se abrieron de esa forma tan tuya que tiempo atrás me había ablandado el corazón, y empezaste a balbucear cosas que ni recuerdo. Y luego, de una forma tan egoísta que sentí cómo las palabras me apuñalaban, murmuraste un ''No puedes hacerme esto''.

¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después? ¿Recuerdas? Yo preferiría no hacerlo. Pero se ha quedado grabado en mi memoria, y por mucho que lo he intentado, no he sido capaz de borrar el recuerdo. Porque estallé. No soy una persona de mal temperamento, lo sabes, pero… fue demasiado para mí. Que primero te olvidases casi de que existía, que me abandonases, que me dejases solo intentando convencerme a mí mismo que cuando pasara un poco de tiempo volverías conmigo, que me obligase a creer que en el fondo seguíamos siendo solamente esas dos personas que se enamoraron en un bar olvidado; y que después me dijeses que no te podía hacer eso, yo a ti, cuando yo y solo yo fui el único que todavía se esforzaba por juntar los pedazos de un matrimonio que ya ni te importaba… fue demasiado para mí. Y enloquecí.

Te empecé a gritar, me levanté, me acerqué a ti, e… incluso te golpeé. No lo justifico, porque, joder, yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes, pero el dolor era demasiado grande, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo estuviesen pisoteando, como si me hubieran succionado el alma y la hubieran arrojado al infierno, cuando lo único malo que había hecho era amarte con cada pedacito que la conformaba. Y tú, que solo sollozabas una y otra vez que parara. Pero no podía. Me hiciste tanto daño, Danny…

¿Te acuerdas?

¿Te acuerdas que no me hiciste entrar en razón y tuviste que huir de casa? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de la discusión? Quisiste volver al día siguiente, pero yo todavía estaba herido, muy herido, y te volví a rechazar, arrojando por la ventana el anillo y los papeles del divorcio. Me suplicaste que te diera otra oportunidad. Me suplicaste porque dijiste que cambiarías y que volverías conmigo. Que querías seguir casado conmigo. Que le dirías a todo el mundo que eras mío. Que lo sentías… Quién sabe, quizás sí que te seguía importando al fin y al cabo. Quizás no me habías abandonado del todo, quizás en el fondo de tu alma seguía escondido ese Danny que yo amaba. Pero las confirmaciones a esos quizás ya no están a mi alcance. Porque no me sentía con fuerzas para creerte, para dejarte volver a jugar con mi maltrecho corazón como si no fuese más que eso, un juguete. Tenía miedo de que te volvieras a cansar de mí, y ya no podría, sabía que ya no podría soportar que me volvieses a olvidar. Así que te rechacé. Y a ti no se te ocurrió otra cosa que ir a emborracharte a un bar cercano. Y luego cogiste el coche. ¿Cómo, Danny, cómo se te pudo ocurrir coger el coche en ese estado?

¿Recuerdas lo que pasó por tu cabeza cuando el vehículo se propulsó a más de 160 kilómetros por hora por el puente que separaba la carretera del río? ¿Recuerdas cómo se sintió reventar el tabique, cómo se sintió la falta de gravedad durante la caída de cinco metros, el golpe del morro del coche contra el agua, tan brusco y lacerante que hizo que te golpearas la cabeza contra el volante? ¿Te acuerdas del agua helada entrando a una velocidad vertiginosa por los bajos del coche, empapando tus pies, subiendo a la vez que tú te hundías, la desesperación y el pánico al no poder abrir la puerta ni reventar la luna delantera debido a la presión de la corriente? ¿Te acuerdas del olor a sangre y del sabor del agua? ¿Te acuerdas de pegar tus labios al techo del coche absorbiendo la última bocanada de aire antes de que el líquido te abrazase por completo, sumergiéndote en sus oscuridades? ¿Recuerdas mantener la respiración, rezando porque esa bocanada no se acabase nunca, porque tus pulmones no se vaciasen de oxígeno, porque dejaran de arden por su falta? ¿Recuerdas suplicar que alguien te encontrara, que la puerta se abriese, que dejase de hacer tanto frío, que tus lágrimas dejasen de ahogarse en la corriente? ¿Te acuerdas de dejarte vencer por la tentación, por la necesidad, y aspirar, sin encontrar más que agua traslúcida? ¿Recuerdas cómo pasó a inundar tu pecho, tus pulmones, y que, a pesar de que no era lo que buscaban, se vieron incapaces de rechazarlo? Dime, Danny, ¿te acuerdas de eso? ¿Te acuerdas de las últimas burbujas de aire que abandonaron tu cuerpo, las viste flotar hacia una superficie que no podían alcanzar? ¿Pensaste en mí mientras ibas perdiendo el conocimiento, empezando a mecerte en los brazos de la muerte? Porque yo sí que he pensado en ti, mucho, intentando buscar respuestas, intentando averiguar cómo tuvo que ser. Pero no he encontrado respuesta, no lo sé, y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que me rompiste el corazón, me mata no saber cómo te sentiste en el momento en el que te diste cuenta de que nadie iba a acudir a por ti, que nadie iba a venir a salvarte, que era demasiado tarde. Me mata no haber estado ahí, contigo, cogiéndote de la mano, estrechando tus dedos, besando tus azulados labios, susurrándote aunque no pudieras oírme que todo iba a salir bien, que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que nunca te abandonaría, que no tuvieses miedo. Me mata haberte rechazado, no haber creído tus palabras que suplicaban perdón y lloraban promesas, haberte dejado que te apartaras de mí. Porque seguro que había otra forma de hacer las cosas, seguro que podíamos haberlo arreglado de algún modo, seguro que no era necesario que tú acabaras en el puto río encerrado en el coche, muriéndote solo, sin mí.

Yo nunca quise separarme de ti, Dan, nunca, solo… estaba asustado. No quería perderte. Pero nuestra suerte cambió y todo, todo salió mal al final. Y te prometo que cuando me entregaron ese anillo que habían arrancado de tu amoratado e inerte dedo tras sacarte del río, te prometo que sentí que, aunque mi cuerpo se había quedado aquí, mi alma fragmentada se había ido contigo.

Y, ahora, estés donde estés, te juro, Danny, que lo que más me gustaría es volver a retroceder en el tiempo, a ese bar, a esa noche en la que tu voz robó mi corazón, y volver a empezar, repetir cada momento contigo eternamente, y cambiar el final, porque ¡joder, no tenía que haber acabado así! ¡No tenía que haber acabado así, tú estabas destinado a estar conmigo para siempre, y prometimos, nos prometimos que nunca nada nos iba a separar! Y yo… yo te echo de menos, te echo muchísimo de menos, echo de menos tus pecas, tus rizos, tu risa, tu olor, tus abrazos y tus besos, echo de menos tu compañía, echo de menos sufrir por ti. Y aunque el resto del mundo te haya olvidado, aunque no seas ya más que el recuerdo de una tragedia para muchas personas, yo no quiero que lo nuestro lo sea, no quiero que lo olvides otra vez, no quiero que se pierdan las pruebas de lo más maravilloso que nunca he tenido. Así necesito saberlo, necesito que me digas, que me mandes una señal para saber que no lo has olvidado, que, desde las nubes, con esas alas que siempre has tenido pero que solo ahora se hacen reales, sigues pensando en mí tanto como yo pienso en ti. Necesito saber que estás bien, que eres feliz, que mi presencia te marcó tanto como a mí la tuya, y que al igual que yo no puedo soportar su ausencia, tú tampoco puedes. Solo así voy a poder enfrentarme un poco mejor a este mundo que ha perdido el color y la gracia si tú no estás...

Necesito que te acuerdes, Danny, que te acuerdes de nosotros, y que nunca me olvides.

Yo lo recordaré, te lo prometo, porque no te mentí cuando dije que serías el único hombre al que amaría, el único con el que compartiría los te quiero's. Me acordaré, siempre y para siempre, aunque no es que tenga muchas más opciones, porque lo cierto es que se me ha olvidado, ya no sé, ya no me acuerdo de cómo tenía que hacer para que el mundo, mi mundo hecho pedazos que se congeló y ahogó contigo aquel día, girase sin tenerte a ti en como eje principal. Ya no, Danny, ya no me acuerdo, y sé que nunca me acordaré, de cómo se vivía la vida antes de ti.


End file.
